Shore
The Shore (formerly called the Lake) is a room on The Island that came on March 24th, 2011. It is home to the Dance Club, and is the best room to look at the clouds, and Guitar island. Its dock is mainly for the Stage Ship to come by during the Music festival 2012, and 2013. It is considered an "old" room since it came in 2011. It is also the room with the most party rooms accessible in, such as the Stage Ship, Crab care center, Harbor, and more. On August 29th, 2013, a path to the Beach was added. It got redesigned once again with the Pet Shop on November 27th, 2014. Trivia *There is a secret message on the Dance Club saying "Type in "PANS" Tree opens!", which will lead you to the FEA HQ. *Even though the Shore is close to water, there is a campfire in the room. Seth4564 admits that adding the campfire here was a weird idea. *This is usually where the Stage Ship gets docked. *As of April 4th, 2013, it was the very first room to have sound effects added to it. *This is Crazy-Als favorite room. *Not counting the Town, after its renovation in November 2013, it has became more of a popular room. Music *MUSIC-SWF/SHORE2014 Pictures Graphical designs old lake 2.png|The Shore from Febuary 2nd, 2012-November 15th, 2012 The shore 2.png|The Shore from November 15th, 2012-November 28th, 2013 The Shore 5.png|The Shore from November 28th, 2013-November 27th, 2014 The Shore New.png|The current Shore 2011 The shore medieval 2.png|The Shore for the Medieval party Lake plant.jpg|The Shore for the Plant Party the shore mountain climb.jpg|The Shore during the Mountain climb 2011 The Shore Fun Fair.jpg|The Shore during the Fun Fair the shore halloween 2.png|The Shore for the Halloween party 2011 Lake snow.jpg|The Shore for the Christmas Party 2012 The Lake Element.jpg|The Lake during the Element Party 2012 Lake 1 sky.jpg|The Shore for the Space For Sky Festival The lake 1st constructions.jpg|The Shore for the construction of the 1st anniversary party The lake 1s.jpg|The Shore for the 1st anniversary party when the Bend band were meetable Lake 1st.jpg|The Shore for the 1st anniversary party The lake st patricks constructions.jpg|The Shore for the construction of the ST Patricks Party 2012 The lake st patrickss.jpg|The Shore for the St patricks party The lake april fools.jpg|The Lake during the April fools party 2012 The lake crab.JPG|The Shore for the construction of the Crab party 2012 The lake crab partys.JPG|The Shore for the Crab party 2012 The lake music festivals.JPG|The Shore for the Music festival 2012 The lake mountains.JPG|The Shore for the Mountain climb The lake fun fair cons.JPG|The Shore for the construction of the Fun Fair The Lake fun fair.jpg|The Lake during the Fun Fair 2012 The lake fire cons.JPG|The Shore for the construction of the Festival of fire Lake fire.png|The Shore for the Festival of fire The lake firework.jpg|The Shore for the Fireworks party Lake snow.jpg|The Shore for the Christmas party 2012 2013 The shore water.png|The Shore for the Festival of Water 2013 The shore crab con.png|The Shore for the Crab party 2013 construction The shore crab.png|The Shore for the Crab party 2013 the shore gray.png|The Shore with gray clouds The shore gray 2.png|The Shore with more gray clouds The shore dusk.png|The Shore during Dusk week The shore movie.png|The Shore during the Mountain climb 2013 The shore fireworks.png|The Shore during the Fireworks party 2013 The shore music con.png|The Shore during the construction of the Music festival 2013 The shore music festival.png|The Shore during the Music festival 2013 the shore meteor.png|The Shore with a Meteor phase 1 the shore meteor 2.png|The Shore with a meteor phase 2 The shore superhero.png|The Shore during Operation: Super Hero. The shore fun fair con.png|The Shore during the construction of the Fun Fair 2013 The shore fun fair.png|The Shore during the Fun Fair 2013 phase 1 the shore fun fair 2.png|The Shore during the Fun Fair 2013 phase 2 the shore ship.png|The Shore with the Stage Ship docked The shore element.png|The Shore during the Element Party 2013 The shore zombie dark.png|The Shore during the Zombie Takeover The Shore Holiday.png|The Shore during the Holiday Party 2013 2014 The Shore 3rd.png|The Shore during the 3rd Anniversary Party The shore st patricks.png|The Shore during the ST Patricks Party 2014 The Shore Crab.png|The Shore during the Crab Party 2014 The Shore 3rd.png|The Shore during the Fireworks Party 2014 Shore Music Festival.JPG|The Shore during the Music Festival 2014 The Shore 3.png|The Shore with the Stage Ship docked The Shore Element 2.png|The Shore during the Element Party 2014 The Shore Felly.png|The Shore during the Felly Festival The Shore Halloween con.png|The Shore during the construction of the Halloween Party 2014 The shore halloween.png|The Shore during the Halloween Party 2014 The Shore Future.png|The Shore during the Future Party The Shore Holiday 2.png|The Shore during the Holiday Party 2014 2015 Shore Newy ears.png|The Shore during New Years Day 2015 The Shore Mountain.png|The Shore during the Mountain Climb 2015 Shore School.png|The Shore during the School Party Shore Space Con.png|The Shore during construction for the Space Party Shore Space.png|The Shore during the Space Party (Phase 1) Shore Space 1.png|The Shore during the Space Party (Phase 2) Shore April.png|The Shore during the April Fools Party 2015 Shore Crab Con.png|The Shore during the construction of the Crab Party 2015 Shore Crab.png|The Shore during the Crab Party 2015 Shore Before Music Fest.png|The Shore during the construction of the Music Festival 2015 (Phase 1) Shore Before Music Fest 2.png|The Shore during the construction of the Music Festival 2015 (Phase 2) Shore Music Festival.png|The Shore during the Music Festival 2015 Other dance exterior.png|The current Dance Club exterior dance club exterior.png|The old exterior of the Dance Club dance club exterior old.png|The older Dance Club exterior Tree 3.png|The former tree that leas to the FEA HQ The shore bg.png|The outer background of the room pas.png|A sneak peek of the new design Category:Images Category:The Category:Island Category:Rooms of 2011 Category:Old rooms Category:Old Category:March 2011 Category:Renovated Category:The Island